


Green

by OzQueen



Series: babysitters100 [67]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: Mallory has been at Riverbend for too long. (This makes her an easy target.)





	Green

* * *

 

Mallory set her bowl of cornflakes down on the table and realized she'd left her book upstairs. She glanced at the basement door, calculating the risk. It appeared the triplets were still fully engrossed in whatever video game they'd fired up twenty minutes ago.

Still, growing up in the Pike household had taught her it was never safe to leave food unattended.

"Guard my cornflakes while I get my book?" she asked Dad.

He glanced at the basement door. "I think you're safe. From them, anyway."

"And you…?"

He yawned in response.

"No sleep?" Mallory asked.

"There was a vet emergency last night," he said, sipping his coffee.

"Oh no!" Mallory looked around for Pow. "What happened? Who was it?"

"It's fine," Dad said, waving her concerns away. "It was Nicky's pet lizard."

"Nicky got a pet lizard? What kind of lizard?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. A little green one."

"When?"

"Last week. But he's already stressed. The vet had to give him Valium."

Mallory spluttered. "The _vet_ gave _Valium_ to a _lizard_?"

"Yeah," Dad said. He grinned at her. "Now he's a calmer calmer calmer chameleon."

"Oh my god," Mallory muttered.

His laughter followed her up the stairs.

 

* * *

 


End file.
